


Almost

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: Your long time boyfriend, Jensen, broke up with you with the only explanation being that you're still in love with your old high school flame, Sebastian.





	1. The Stupid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile a go and completely forgot about it ... PLEASE let me know if you want more.

"Baby, we were good. We were almost perfect." He stuttered the words out.

  
I looked at his green eyes, the clearest of green much like a wide open field as his words spewed out of his lips. "What?"

  
He shrugged, the tears he was holding back finally coming forth and soaking his cheeks. "We were good together. But now-."

  
I put a hand on my chest, "are you breaking up with me?"

  
He nodded, his eyes avoiding my gaze. My mother had the exact same look in her eyes the day she left my father. I felt a pang of anger fill my bones. He licked his lips and started to walk away. "I just can't do this anymore, (Y/N). It's too painful to watch you throw your life away on some stupid dream."

  
I jolted my head back like I had been slapped. "Excuse me? What stupid dream?"

  
"You know-."

  
"No, actually, I don't know, Jensen. Why don't you enlighten me."

  
He shrugged again, "the dream that you gain back the affection of your high school sweetheart."

  
I laughed, a sinister sound. "You think I'm still in love with Sebastian?"

  
He nodded, "I don't _think_ .. I _know_."

  
"Like hell you do. It's been almost five years since we last seen each other. We've both moved on and found other people. Besides, he's some big actor now." I waved my hand through the air trying to get my point across.

  
"So? Just because he's some big actor now doesn't mean he doesn't have real, human feelings for people. Especially people who he has previously dated and came to love." He ran a hand over his cheeks and nodded. "I just can't sit back and play second fiddle to this guy. I _won't_. Not anymore." He opened the door and looked back one final time before shutting it slowly.

  
I fell to the ground and wrapped my hands around my legs, the sobs convulsing my chest. My fiance and boyfriend of four years just broke up with me because he thought I was still in love with my high school boyfriend. Sebastian probably doesn't even remember me, let alone still have feelings for me.

  
We grew up together, our parents living next door to each other until Sebastian and I both moved out. We were best friend up until grade eight when I realized I was incredibly attracted to him and we started dating the summer between eight and nine. We had been together from freshman year to senior year and when he got his acceptance letter to NYU for acting, well, I didn't get in. I didn't get into any schools in New York. He tried to sound positive as if we could stay together through all of this. But, I was the one who stayed in reality. I told him to follow his dream to be an actor and in Broadway as I moved California and studied at UCLA. I haven't spoken to him since that day I left him standing in the rain as I broke his heart and broke mine as well.

  
Lost in my daze, I never felt my phone ring until it was nearing voicemail. I looked down and **CARLY** splayed across the screen. My first friend during freshman year at college and now my best friend during adulthood. She had been there for me when everything felt like it was falling apart when Sebastian and I separated and she had been there for me when I found out my brother was joining the army. And now, she would be here for me when I tell her Jensen just ripped my heart out.

  
"Hey." I tried to sound upbeat, not like a total loser but she caught on real quick.

  
"Hey-. Woah, what happened?" Her voice started out happy but now it sounded concerned and troubled. "Hey, (Y/N), talk to me. What's going on?"

  
I forced the lump growing in my throat down and bit my lip until I tasted blood. "Jensen just broke up with me."

  
She gasped and then silence for what seemed forever. "What?"

  
I chuckled, not because it was funny but because it was my reaction to this stupid situation. "Jensen just broke up with me like five minutes ago."

  
"Holy sh-." She scoffed. "That dirtbag."

  
I shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah."

  
"Why? Did he say why?"

  
I nodded and hummed my response. "He said he wouldn't play second fiddle to him."

  
She laughed, "Him? Is he seriously talking about Sebastian?"

  
I snorted, "guess I don't hide my feelings very well."

  
She sighed, "no, you've never been good at that but, I mean, it took him long enough to catch on." I sighed deep and she apologized quickly. "I'm sorry. I know you love him."

  
I felt a tear escape my eye and trickle down my cheek. "I do, I really do." I stood up, gathering little strength and walked over to my apartment window that over looked my side of Manhattan. "What am I suppose to do now?"

  
She chuckled, "you should call Sebastian."

  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm sorry?"

  
She laughed lightly, "you know you still love him and you're always gonna love him so why not call him?"

  
"Carly, he's not gonna remember little old me. He's a somebody now while I sit back and continue to be a nobody." Self-pity was never my go to method for feeling better but right now, in this situation, it seemed the only way to fix something. Not sure what ... but something.

  
"Listen to me, you are not a nobody, you are one hundred percent a somebody. I'm almost positive that he'd remember you. You're amazing, definitely worth remembering."

  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I just need time, obviously."

  
She agreed with a hum. "Of course. Just don't dwell too long on this."

\------

I fell asleep, every night the next two weeks to the sounds of my own tears falling onto my pillow as I held tightly onto a shirt Jensen left here. He was here to gather most of his stuff and refused to speak to me. He just grunted as he puttered around the apartment and threw things into a box. The only time he spoke to me was when it came to our DVD and CD collection. "You want the Disney ones' right?"

  
I looked at him, anger and sorrow in my eyes and clicked my tongue. "Do you want them?"

  
He nodded, "I guess so."

  
"Then, yes, I'll take them."

  
He scoffed, "why are you being like this?"

  
I flipped him the finger and snorted. "You're joking, right? Why am I behaving so heart-broken and bitter? Maybe because I love you and you broke my heart. You ripped it into three thousands different pieces and now you're here asking me if I want the damn Disney CDs? Get out, Jensen. Have someone else come pick up your shit." He started to protest when I dragged him by his jacket to the door and pushed him hard out, slamming the door in his face. Enter crying like a baby now.

  
I cried for what seemed like forever when a knock shook me out of my tears and caused me to stand up in record time. "Jensen, go away."

  
"It's Carly."

  
I opened the door and walked away, giving her space to enter. "Hey."

  
She smiled at me, tossing me a burrito and placing a case of beer on the counter. "Why did you think I was Jensen?"

  
I snorted, shoving the food into my mouth faster than what should be humanly possible. "Because that asshole was here earlier. He was doing good until he asked me if I wanted the Disney CDs and then I blew up at him and told him to get someone else to get his stuff."

  
She laughed, "good for you." She cleared her throat. "My brother's back in town."

  
I widened my eyes and smirked. "Chris is here? In New York?"

  
She nodded, "yeah, he got in last night."

  
Did I forget to mention that Carly is the long lost sister of our good friend, Chris Evans? Oh yeah, they're related and I haven't seen him since last Christmas. I don't know how I managed to run into a girl who was related to the one and only. "You guys planning anything special for tonight?"

  
She shrugged, "probably pizza and some beer. Why?"

  
I nodded slowly and fiddled with my sweater. "Just wondering, maybe we could catch a movie or something-." The sound of knocking on the door startled me and I jumped slightly. "Dammit." I walked over and opened the door without peeking first. Standing before me, was the god like man Chris Evans himself. "Chris, hey." My face deepened in so many shades of red that he laughed, throwing his head back and clutching at his chest.

  
"Hey, (Y/N)." He leaned in, kissed my forehead then walking around me finding Carly, hugging her tightly. "Nice to see you again." He looked around and sighed. "You moving or something?"

  
I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Nah."

  
He nodded, pouting his lips. "Looks kinda of bare since last year .. and all the boxe-." His eyes grew wide and he sighed deep, walking to me, kissing my hair and holding me tight against him. "Jensen?"

  
I nodded and he tsked his tongue. "Chris, it's okay, really."

  
He rolled his eyes, "how long has it been?"

  
I shrugged, "I don't know ... two or three weeks."

  
"Shit .. I'm sorry to hear you guys didn't work out. Really. I liked him." He smiled with his lips. "You called Sebas-."

  
Carly hit him and I shook my head a little too quick. "No, thanks for asking though." It came out harsher than intended, grabbing a can of beer off the counter, I continued. "I didn't and I'm not going to."

  
The one crappy thing about having the sister to a big actor as a best friend is that he knows other big actors. And unfortunately for me, he's best friends with Sebastian. They met each other on the set of Captain America: The First Avenger and they've been inseparable since. "Why not? You know, he talks about you a lot."

  
I laughed out loud and shook my head. "No, Chris, no. You're not allowed to tell me stuff like that. I don't want to know that he-. Wait, he talks about me? He remembers me?"

  
Chris stood there, his jaw slack and a stupid idiotic look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Didn't you guys date for like five years?"

  
I nodded and shrugged, "yeah but, there's no reason for him to remember me."

  
He chuckled, "I disagree. He says it was happiest when he was with you. When you broke up with to pursue UCLA, it crushed him."

  
I rolled my eyes, "fabulous, he told you all this?" I huffed. "In my defense I did that so he could pursue his dream of acting .. but no, I'm made to look like the bad guy." I rolled my eyes trying to get my point across.

  
He shrugged, smirking. "I have the advantage of hearing both sides of the story. But from what I can tell, you both miss and still love each other."

  
I refused to acknowledge that Chris just said something that's been eating at me for years. "You guys wanna order a pizza?"

  
Chris nodded, chuckling to himself. "Knew it."


	2. We're Different People

We settled back into the couch, turned on the game and listened to Chris complain about the opposing team. He stopped abruptly when his phone started ringing. "Hey man!" He laughed at the person talking. "I'm at Carly's friend's house." He smiled as looked at me from the side of his eye. He winked at me and then speeled off the address to my apartment. "Uh, apartment 1383." He chuckled. "Yeah, man. Just watching the game and pizza. Man, sure. See you soon."

  
I looked at him with raised brows and he shooed me away. "Just a friend of mine I haven't seen in a while."

  
"Mhmm, you can't just be inviting strangers over to my house, Chris!" I slapped him playfully.

  
"I'm here to protect you. Besides, he's not a stranger." He winked and shoved more pizza into his face.

  
\--

  
Twenty minutes later, I was in the shower as Carly and Chris continued to watch the game and yell profanities at my TV set. I chuckled and started blow drying my hair, not allowing me to hear the sound of my front door being knocked on and then opened. I exited the bathroom, my hair flowing loose around my shoulders, jogging pants and a sweater on my body. The voices seemed to be coming from the kitchen so I grabbed the last slice of pizza from the living room table and shoved it in my mouth. Mouth jammed full, I tried having a conversation with Chris. "Man, this pizza is fu-." My body stopped moving the moment I walked into the kitchen and seen Chris's 'stranger'. There, standing in my kitchen was him. The one person I didn't think I'd ever see again, Sebastian.

  
He swallowed the mouthful of beer and caught my eye. "(Y/N)? What the hell are you doing here?"

  
I scoffed, "I could ask you the same question."

  
He shrugged, not budging from his place next to the counter. "Chris invited me. Why are you here? Wait, are you and Chris-?"

  
I cocked a brow at him and shook my head, in ignorance to what was happening and also in shock to what laid before my face. "Uh, no, I live here."

  
He choked on his beer and it took him a second to gather his breathing again. "You live here? In New York?"

  
I nodded, "uh, yeah, four years now."

  
He stuck his tongue into his cheek and glared at me. "You've been living here, in New York, for four years and you didn't bother to look me up?"

  
I laughed, "To be honest, I'm surprised you even remember me let alone wanting me to 'look you up'.

  
"Why not?" His eyes softened.

  
"Uh, because." I shrugged, trying to finish the remainder of my pizza.

  
"Why wouldn't I remember you?" His voice dropped an octave.

  
I shrugged again and sighed. "Because you're you and famous and-."

  
He stopped me midsentence. "You think because I'm 'famous' that I wouldn't remember you? (Y/N), you were the best thing that ever happened to me. When I first moved from Romania over to here, you were the only person in my grade that would even acknowledge the shy, awkward, kid with a weird accent."

  
I licked my lips. "I knew what it was like to be the new kid at a weird school. I hated that feeling. I didn't want anyone else to feel that way. Especially someone who was as cool as you. I had never met anyone outside of the New York before ... you were interesting."

  
"So, there had to of been another reason why you talked to me and became my best friend other than because I was interesting."

  
I nodded, "I liked you."

  
He licked his lips and stared me straight into my eyes, never breaking contact. "And how do you feel now?"  
Carly looked at Chris and motioned for them to exit the room. "Chris and I are gonna walk Dodger. He's at my house and he's been couped up for a few hours."

  
I waved her off and kept staring at Sebastian. "I-."

  
When the apartment was empty except for the two of us, he stepped closer, inching towards me. "I can tell you right now how I feel. How I've felt since the day you told me to go NYU while you shipped yourself off to UCLA. I felt heartbroken and betrayed and alone. But I also felt so much love .. love for you, for the decision of letting me pursue my dream. I'm where I am today because you let me go and let me do what I wanted most in life."

  
I shook my head, stepping backwards and leaning against the wall next to the fridge. "No, you're where you are today because you're good and have so much talent."

  
He shrugged, smiling from the corner of his lips. "True as that may be .. I used my love for you to take me through each good and bad, easy and hard decision that brought me here today."

  
My face turned a deep shade of red as he stepped closer, reaching a hand out and grabbed my wrist. "I don't regret my decision of leaving you."

  
He stopped and let go of my wrist, stepping back. His eyes filled with tears. "So, you don't feel the same way for me as I do for you?"

  
I shrugged, "I don't know how I feel ... about anything. I do know that I just got out a long term serious relationship not even a month ago. I know that my heart is still broken, that it's shattered into a million pieces and I'm trying to pick up the pieces but there is too many. I know that I love him with my whole heart and I wished he hadn't walked out on me. I wish he hadn't of noticed that I was still crazy about you. I wish he would've just ignored me talking in my sleep where I whisper your name and cry when I wake up and find that you're not in my bed. I wish that things were the way they were when we were kids, easy and fun. A better time, but they're not."

  
His brow furrowed, "he left you?"

  
I nodded, "he left me. He left me with this apartment, this life that I thought we'd have together. This idea of what love is. But, truth is that, well, I don't want this apartment and I don't want the life we would've had together. I want you. I've always wanted you. But, I can't have you. I don't want to want you."

  
He stepped close again, his palm resting on the side of my face. "Why not?"

  
I shrugged, leaning into his hand. "Because you deserve the moon. I can't give you the moon. I can't even give you that .. I can't give you what you deserve."

  
He put his other hand on my cheek and ran his thumb over my skin. "Listen to me, I don't want the moon, I don't want anything but you. I've always wanted you and I'm always going to want you."

  
I shook my head and stepped back, forcing my breathing back down to a regular pace. "No, Sebastian. I'm not ready for a relationship, not after what just happened with Jensen and everything else. I'm still in complete shock to be honest that you're here, in my kitchen."

  
He chuckled and stepped back, running a hand through his thick locks. "I understand. I just came out of a pretty long relationship too. We dated for almost four years. I met her at NYU after you left me and we had been together ever since."

  
I nodded and sighed. "Sorry to hear that Seb."

  
He smirked, "I loved it when you called me Seb."

  
A flush traveled up my spine and into my cheeks. "I know." I cleared my throat and walked around him to grab a beer from the counter. "What happen to this girl?"

  
He shrugged, coming beside me and leaning on the island. "It was just a mutual thing I guess. We started drifting after my break out in the Cap movies. I got busier and busier than she was getting and I was never home, we rarely seen each other. I was always travelling when she was home and she was always travelling when I was home. We never really crossed paths for months at a time. So, one day, I sat her down with tears in my eyes and told her how I felt about the relationship. She agreed with me and a month later, my stuff was out of her apartment. And here we are."

  
I shook my head, clucking my tongue. "That really sucks. I guess I really would rather a mutual breakup than what Jensen gave me .. nothing but a broken heart and old shitty CDs."

  
He laughed out loud and stretched his hand forward, wrapping it with mine. "I know that neither of us are ready for relationships right now .. but I'd love to be friends. I'm in New York most of my time now unless I'm filming."

  
I nodded and avoided his eyes, "I'd like to be friends." He smiled and the door swung open. A loud whooping sound followed. "Hello, Christopher."

  
Chris laughed and winked at Seb. "You guys kiss and make up yet?"

  
He laughed and stepped away from me. "No, we're not ready to kiss and makeup." He punched Chris lightly. "I'd like to be friends with her for a while before anything happens. We are different people than we were five years ago."

  
Chris pouted, nodding. "Makes sense." He plopped back on the couch and started yelling at the TV again.


	3. Hey, You Okay With This?

Sebastian had been at my apartment everyday for three months straight now. Chris had gone back to Boston to see his parents and then off for filming. Sebastian had a few filming gigs that (un)foruntately were being shot in New York. Before work he was here, after work he was here. Between takes he was calling or texting me. To be honest, it was nice being around him again and I really did miss my best friend, but I was also use to Jensen, who was only gone for a few weeks at a time instead of months. I hate to say it but Seb was smothering me. I loved the affection but, man.

  
One afternoon, he was gone to Manhattan for filming when he called me. "Hey, beautiful."

  
I blushed under his loving tone. "Hey, Seb."

  
He laughed, "what's up today?"

  
I shrugged into my phone as I played with the unfolded laundry on my bed. "I was gonna meet up with Carly for some coffee in about an hour and then I got a job interview."

  
He gasped, "a job interview? For what?"

  
I chuckled, "it's not that exciting of a job."

  
"Listen, a job is a job. It pays the bills." I hummed a response. "What is it?"

  
I sighed, "I have interview for a PA position."

  
He was silent for a minute. "For who?"

  
"Uh, not sure. Some guy who's last name is Macintyre or Mackienzie or Mac-."

  
"Mackie?"

  
I snapped my fingers, "Yeah! How'd you know?"

  
"Anthony Mackie?"

  
I chuckled, "pretty sure that's his name, yeah. You know him?"

  
He sighed, "You've never watch the Captain America movies have you?"

  
"Honestly, no."

  
"Fuck, well, he's in them. I'm actually really good friends with him and his wife."

  
"Really? Is he nice?"

  
He laughed, "Mackie, well, he's-. He's real nice but he's a goofball."

  
I rolled my eyes, "that's calling the kettle black don't you think?"

  
"What'd you mean by that?"

  
I snorted, "Sebastian, you are the biggest goofball of them all."

  
He chuckled, "I mean, you're not wrong." He cleared his throat. "What time is the interview?"

  
I checked my watch, 10:32. "Uh, my interview is at 2:30."

  
"Oh, so I've got time then."

  
"Sorry? Time for what?"

  
"(Y/N), you don't wanna work for Mackie."

  
"Uh, why not?" He sighed and I smirked. "Sebastian, are you .. jealous?"

  
"No."

  
I laughed out loud. "That's a flat out lie! You're jealous!"

  
He laughed mockingly. "I don't wanna be."

  
"Seb, he's married."

  
I could almost see him shrugging. "So?"

  
"So? Well, he's married. I'm not a homewrecker."

  
He chortled, "I don't know, I just-."

  
"Sebastian, please. I'm a big girl. I'm not gonna gather feelings for a married man, especially one who could potentially be my boss."

  
He snapped his fingers, "I've got an idea!"

  
 _Oh lord._ "That's always dangerous."  
"Whatever. Listen, I need a PA."

  
"What?" I stopped movements and stared at the door.

  
"(Y/N), I need a PA. Mya just left, like four days ago."

  
"Seba-."

  
"No, please, just let me pull some strings and-."

  
"Sebastian, please. Just let me go to this interview and see how things turn out."

  
He huffed a reply, "fine." He sighed again. "I gotta go babe. I'll call you later. Let me know how it goes."

  
"Bye, I'll let you kn-. Wait, babe?"

  
He snorted, "whoops. Bye."

  
"That sneaky bastard." I laughed to myself and continued folding laundry.

  
\---

  
An hour later, I was driving through mid-day New York traffic to meet Carly when my phone rang. "Hello?"

  
It was Chris. "Hey, girl."

  
I laughed, "hey Chris. What's up?"

  
He chuckled, "Sebastian just called me."

  
"Oh lord, was it about this interview?"

  
He laughed, "uh yeah. He's kinda jealous about you maybe working for Mackie."

  
"I don't understand why! He's a married man for Christ sake."

  
Chris agreed, "I know. But Seb is protective of the people he loves. He just doesn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, he needs to get a grip. Did he tell you his offer to me?"

  
"Uh, yeah, he did. I don't think that's such a good idea."

  
"Yeah, me neither. I'll be honest, he's kinda smothering me now with all the visiting and phone calls but if I was to be at his work with him all the time, Jesus, I'd die."

  
He laughed. "I know, just go to the interview and see how it turns out?"

  
"Right, well, I am just about to meet your sister for coffee, but I'll call you when the interview is over."

  
"Right on, love. Talk later." Chris hung up and I pulled into the coffee shop.

  
\--

  
Coffee with Carly was cut short when I realized how busy traffic was. "Dammit, the traffic is insane today."

  
Carly nodded, sipping her black coffee. "I know! What time is your interview?"

  
"Uh, forty-five minutes. But, it might take that long to get there. It's over in the Village."

  
"Shit, well, go now and give me a call later." I started shuffling money out of my wallet. "No, it's on me. Good luck, (Y/N)."

  
"Thanks Car, I'll call in a bit."

  
\---

  
It took me almost the full forty-five minutes to drive ten blocks. I pulled into the parking lot where the interview was being held. I fixed my skirt and shirt, switching my flats to a pair of black heels and pulling my hair out of the current ponytail. My (Y/H/C) hair flew down around my shoulders and I smacked my lips after slipping on a layer of gloss. "Perfect. You can do this."  
I walked across the parking lot and the sound of my heels was giving me more and more confidence with every step. I walked into the building with the confidence of the Queen. The reciptionnist smiled at me kindly. "Hello, interview with Mr Stratton."

  
She smiled, her manicured fingers flicking over the keyboard. "Mr Stratton is just getting out a meeting, I'll let him know you've arrived. Please, take a seat."

  
I took a seat in the cold, leather black chair and sent a quick group text to Carly, Chris and Sebastian.

  
 **Me** : I'm in! Mr Stratton is coming out of a meeting .........

  
 **Evans** : Good luck, (Y/N). I know you're gonna kill it.

  
 **Me** : Thanks, Chris. My coffee with Carly really helped my confidence.

  
 **Carly** : HAHA! My coffee had nothing to do with it, darling.

  
 **Seb** : I hope you do good, love. You deserve the best of everything.

  
 **Evans** : Ah, thanks Winter Boo Bear!

  
 **Seb** : Shut it, Evans. I was talking to (Y/N).

  
 **Evans** : Tsk! I was just wishing my friend good luck and I'm feeling very attacked right now.

  
 **Me** : Well, thanks guys but-. Shit, Mr Stratton just came out! EEEEEK!

  
"Miss (Y/L/N), please come on in." He was an older gentleman, roughly late fifties. His grey and black hair was slicked back and his piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through me. He was dressed in a dark navy suit with a bright red tie.

  
I followed him into the large, open spaced office. "Miss (Y/L/N), how nice to finally meet you." He spoke with a thick Southern accent.

  
I chuckled, "please, call me (Y/F/N). And it's likewise, really."

  
He leaned back and crossed his fingers over his large oak desk. "You're a friend of Mr Stan?"

  
I cleared my throat, "Sebastian Stan?"

  
He nodded, "mhmm."

  
"Yes, I am actually. We grew up together." I bit my cheek, embarrassed he had called in anyway.

  
He smiled, his teeth a brillant white and straight as an arrow. "Lovely. Now tell me, have you ever worked for someone in this particular business?"

  
I shook my head, "I did a long time ago. I gave up it because, well, it didn't turn out well."

  
He nodded, furrowing his brow. "Reason for wanting the interview?"

  
Honesty is the best policy. "To be frank, I lost my job about three months ago cause my paper went out of business."

  
"The Franklin?"

  
I nodded, "yeah."

  
"Heard about that .. somethin' like three hundred people lost their work. I'm real sorry to hear about that." He cleared his throat. He pressed the button on his phone. "Cynthia, can you get me somethin' to drink? Actually make that two."

  
I shook my head, "I'm fine really."

  
He laughed, a strange forced sound. "Oh well, water is good for you." I smiled. "So, anyhow, I hate to inform you that the position for Mr Mackie has already been filled."

  
What?! "Oh, well. I should be going then. Sorry to waste your time." I started to stand.

  
"Please, Miss, wait. The position for Mr Mackie has been filled but Mr Stan had his manger call us earlier informing us he was in dire need of an assistant. Would you be interested?"

  
The only thought that ran through my head was a screaming NO! But, a job is a job. I sighed, "You sure it wouldn't be a conflict of interest?"

  
He swatted the air and chuckled, "I'm sure it would be okay. I mean, you were only friends right?"

  
"Well,-" I stuttered out.

  
"Mr Stan did mention that you briefly spent time together through high school."

  
I smiled, "of course. We did date for a few years but-."

  
"I'm sure it will be okay, I mean, you're both adults." He smiled, a tight forced one. "Perfect, so you are interested?"

  
I shrugged, fixing my hair nervously. "I sup-. Yes."

  
The door swung open and entered Cynthia with two bottles of water. "Thanks Cynthia. That's great news, (Y/N). I'm sure Mr Stan will enjoy having you around."

  
Ten minutes later, I was free to leave. I thanked Mr Stratton for his time and the job opportunity. I crawled into my front seat and whipped my phone out. I opened the group chat.

  
 **Me:** Sebastian! You bastard!

  
 **Evans** : What the hell? What happened?

  
 **Seb** : You got the job! :)

  
 **Evans** : Congrats! Now, why is Stan a bastard?

  
 **Carly** : I'm sure Anthony will be happy with his worker ;)

  
 **Me** : Position for Mackie was filled.

  
 **Evans** : What???

  
 **Carly** : What?

  
 **Me** : Spot for Mackie was already filled when I arrived. Got offered the position to PA for 'Mr Stan'.

  
 **Seb** : You're welcome.

  
I huffed and rolled my eyes. The man was driving me CRAZY!

  
 **Evans** : You're working for Stan now? The bastard thing makes sense LOL

  
 **Me** : Yup! :/

  
 **Seb** : You're welcome .. god ... just trying to help a friend out.

  
 **Carly** : What the hell? You're working for Sebastian now?

  
 **Evans** : I can think of ten things right now that could go wrong with this.

  
 **Me** : Like Sebastian said, a job is a job.

  
 **Seb** : I thought you'd be happy that you'd get to see me everyday. :P

  
 **Me** : I'm grateful for the job, thank you, but it could be awkward. Besides, I see you everyday now as is.

  
 **Evans** : She has a point, Seb.

  
 **Seb** : We're gonna be fine! See you tomorrow morning @ 7:30 am!

  
I got a private messaged from Chris.

  
 **Evans** : Hey, you okay with this?

  
 **Me** : TBH, no.

  
 **Evans** : LOL, well tell him then!

  
 **Me** : I can't just say no to the job ... I need the job & the $$.

  
 **Evans** : You gonna be okay with seeing him 24/7?

  
 **Evans** : It's gonna be weird seeing you follow him around set! :$

  
 **Me** : Tell me about it! At least, I'll get to see you :)

  
 **Evans** : You'll do good, champ! Gotta go, on Ellen 2nite. xo


	4. Childhood Friends

The next morning, I woke up at 6 am to get ready for my big day! I showered, blow dried my hair and put in a high ponytail. I dressed in khaki pants and a navy sweater. I put on my converse sneakers and hopped into my car at 6:52. I arrived on set at 7:23. I flew out of my car and up into the set building. I smiled at Chris when I saw him. "Chris!"

  
He smiled and walked towards me. "Morning, Champ! Excited?"

  
I rolled my eyes, "something like that. Where's Seb?"

  
He shook his head, "Not here yet. He's probably at the gym with Don. He'll be here around 8."

  
"What the hell? Why'd I have to be here so damn early?"

  
Chris laughed, "Calm down." He wrapped a arm around my shoulder and strutted me toward some backs. "Guys this is (Y/N)." They turned around and I reconigzed a few of them. "(Y/N), this is Scarlett."

  
She smiled, "nice to finally meet you. Sebastian has always talked about you, nice to put a face to the name."

  
Chris continued, "This is Mackie."

  
Mackie laughed, "I'm so sorry about yesterday! If I would've known it was you, then well-."

  
Chris laughed, "shup up." He moved down the row. "This is Chris Pratt and Chris Hemsworth."

  
I flushed a little bit. "I know you Pratt, obviously from Parks and Recreation. And I've always had a tiny crush on Hemsworth, to be honest."

  
Hemsworth laughed, his accent much thicker in person. "That's because I'm the superior Chris." He winked.

  
Evans laughed beside me, "I thought we decided that Pratt was the ultimate Chris."

  
Pratt laughed, "I am the ultimate Chris but hey, it's nice to meet you, (Y/N)."

  
He walked me down the row until we came into a breakfast table. "Robert, this is (Y/N)."

  
He swung around and smiled that charmer right at me. "Lovely to meet you. Chris is a good guy, keep him close." He winked and went back to his breakfast.

  
Across the room was a group of people standing around, laughing and chatting. Chris interupted. "Ben, this is (Y/N), a good friend of mine."

  
Ben, other wise known as Benedict Cumberbatch, turned and smiled wide. His accent thick and like soft velvet. "Pleasure."

  
Next to 'Ben' was Tom Hiddleston. I felt a blush travel into my cheeks again. "Tom, hi."

  
Tom swung around and he squinted. "Do I know you? You seem very fami-." His eyes lit up. "I do know you! (Y/N), so nice to see you again!"

  
Chris stepped back and chuckled, "you two know each other?"

  
I laughed, "uh, yeah. I ran into Tom a few years back when I was dating Seb."

  
Tom shook his head, "You and Sebastian are no longer together?"

  
I shrugged, "we broke up shortly after I last saw you."

  
Tom hugged me, "I'm sorry to hear that."

  
I smiled and said goodbye before moving on to the next person. Down the line a little was the one and only Paul Rudd. He was telling Jeremy Renner a joke, cracking him up. "Guys, this is-."

  
(Y/N)!" Renner turned and hugged my tight! "Hey, what are you doing here?"

  
I laughed and hugged him back. "I'm here working for Sebastian."

  
"Oh my god, it's been like, what, five years?" He laughed. "Wait, working for Sebastian? Sex slave?"

  
I laughed, shaking my head. "It's been awhile for sure! And no, not a sex slave; personal assistant."

  
"Oh, well, it's so nice to see you again. Don't let Stan get to touchy. If he gets out of hand, let me know." He winked and kissed my cheek.

  
"How do you know all these people!?" Chris laughed.

  
I shrugged, "I'm best friends with Carly who usually follows you to a few Comic Cons. I managed to meet a few people along the way."

  
"Christ, I'd say." He laughed.

  
Across the room was a group of people in chairs, their faces glued to their phones. I recognized Mark Ruffalo, Paul Bettany, Benedict Wong and of course Chadwick Boseman. I walked over to him and cleared my throat, "Mr Boseman?"

  
He looked up and smiled, "(Y/N)?"

  
I laughed, "hey Chad."

  
Chris slapped his head, "what the hell? How do you know him? Comic Con again?"

  
Chadwick chuckled, "I know (Y/N) from way back, like childhood days. My mom and her mom use to be really good friends."

  
I shrugged and smiled until I saw behind Chris, Sebastian was walking onto set, his hair hidden under a navy baseball cap, his shirt still damp from the gym but he traded his gym shorts for a pair of jeans. He walked over to Robert and laughed at something he said. I couldn't help myself but he still had the same affect on me as when we were kids. He put that heat in my stomach and the flush on my cheeks. He noticed me staring and smiled, waving.

  
He shoved a bagel into his mouth and jogged over, hugging me tightly and high-fiving Chris. "Chad, nice to see you again. You're not gonna try and kill me this movie, right?"

  
Chad laughed, "Maybe. How do you know (Y/N)?"

  
I winked at Chad, "Seb's a childhood friend too. We went to school together."

  
Sebastian saw my wink at Chad and threw in, "we also dated for five years."

  
I rolled my eyes and huffed. Chad chuckled and Chris joined me in rolling his eyes. "Okay, hot shot, let's get you over to the Russo brothers and say hi before we gotta get in for dress and makeup."


End file.
